Many solutions for guiding and holding bottles on their path through a container-treatment plant are known. Some of these solutions involve turning the bottles. Others involve only securely guiding and gripping the bottles.
In one known solution, a rotor has pivotably mounted grippers on a support plate. These grippers have ends opposite their gripping cheeks. A pressure spring between these ends forces these gripper arms into a closed position. By compressing the spring, it is possible for bottles to be pushed in or pulled out via slanted inlets on the front sides on the gripper arms.
In another example, a gripping and holding device has a securing element between bearing ends of the gripper arms. These bearing ends have a recess on the edge. This results in gripper arms that can be inexpensively and simply changed even without tools. In particular, by releasing the spring tension and then twisting the gripper arms into an extreme open position, it is possible to easily release the gripper arms from being fixed and to do so without tools.
Also known are gripper arms having deformable mounting tabs made of elastic material on a support body for fixing on the transport element. The mounting tabs effect a clamping position on securing elements of the transport element. The securing elements have flat-plate heads or washers that prevent the deformable mounting tabs from falling out.